poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series
Characters Episodes 'Season 1 (Indigo League)' #Pokemon I Choose You! #Pokemon Emergancy! #Ash and Liam Catch a Pokemon! #Challenge of the Samurai! #Showdown in Pewter City #Clefairy and the Moon Stone! #The Water Flowers of Cerulean City #The Path to the Pokémon League #The School Of Hard Knocks #Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village! #Charmander the Stray Pokemon! #Here Comes the Squirtle Squad! #Mystery at the Lighthouse #Electric Shock Showdown! #Battle Aboard the St. Anne #Pokémon Shipwreck #Island of the Giant Pokémon #Beauty and the Beach #Tentacool & Tentacruel #The Ghost of Maiden's Peak #Bye Bye Butterfree #Abra and the Psychic Showdown #The Tower of Terror #Haunter vs. Kadabra #Primape Goes Bananas #Pokemon Scent-sation! #Hypno's Naptime #Pokemon Fashion Flash #The Punchy Pokemon #Sparks Fly for Magnemite #Dig Those Diglett! #The Ninja Poké-Showdown #The Flame Pokémon-athon! #The Kangaskhan Kid #The Bridge Bike Gang #Ditto's Mysterious Mansion #Pikachu's Goodbye #The Battling Eevee Brothers #Wake Up Snorlax! #Showdown at Dark City #The March of the Exeggutor Squad #The Problem with Paras #The Song of Jigglypuff #Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon #A Chansey Operation #Holy Matrimony! #So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd #Who Gets to Keep Togepi? #Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden #Princess vs. Princess #The Purr-fect Hero #The Case of the K-9 Caper! #Pokémon Paparazzi #The Ultimate Test #The Breeding Center Secret #Riddle Me This #Volcanic Panic #Beach Blank-Out Blastoise #The Misty Mermaid #Clefairy Tales #The Battle Of The Badge #It's Mr. Mime Time #Showdown at the Po-ké Corral #The Evolution Solution #The Pi-Kahuna #Make Room for Gloom #Lights, Camera, Quack-tion #Go West Young Meowth #To Master the Onixpected! #The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis #Bad to the Bone #All Fired Up! #Round One - Begin! #Fire and Ice #The Fourth Round Rumble #A Friend In Deed #Friend and Foe Alike #Friends to the End 'Season 2 (Adventures in the Orange Islands)' #Pallet Party Panic #A Scare in the Air #Pokeball Peril #The Lost Lapras #Fit to Be Tide #Pikachu Re-Volts #The Crystal Onix #In the Pink #Shell Shock #Stage Fight #Bye Bye Psyduck #The Joy of Pokemon #Navel Maneuvers #Snack Attack #A Shipful of Shivers #Meowth Rules! #Tracey Gets Bugged #A Way Off Day Off #The Mandarin Island Miss Match #Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? #Get Along, Little Pokémon #The Mystery Menace #Misty Meets Her Match #Bound For Trouble #Charizard Chills #The Pokémon Water War #Pokémon Food Fight! #Pokémon Double Trouble #The Wacky Watcher! #The Stun Spore Detour #Hello, Pummelo! #Enter The Dragonite #Viva Las Lapras #The Underground Round Up #A Tent Situation #The Rivalry Revival! 'Season 3 (Pokémon Johto)' #Don't Touch That 'dile #The Double Trouble Header #A Sappy Ending #Roll On, Pokémon! #Illusion Confusion! #Flower Power #Spinarak Attack #Snubbull Snobbery #The Little Big Horn #The Chikorita Rescue #Once in a Blue Moon #The Whistle Stop #Ignorance is Blissey #A Bout With Sprout #Fighting Flyer with Fire #For Crying Out Loud #Tanks a Lot! #Charizard's Burning Ambitions #Grin to Win! #Chikorita's Big Upset #Foul Weather Friends #The Superhero Secret #Mild 'n Wooly #Wired for Battle! #Good 'Quil Hunting #A Shadow of a Drought #Going Apricorn! #Gettin' The Bugs Out #A Farfetch'd Tale #Tricks of the Trade #The Fire-ing Squad! #No Big Woop! #Tunnel Vision! #Hour of the Houndour #The Totodile Duel #Hot Matches! #Love, Totodile Style #Fowl Play! #Forest Grumps #The Psychic Sidekicks! #The Fortune Hunters 'Season 4 (Pokémon Johto League Champions)' #A Goldenrod Opportunity #A Dairy Tale Ending #Air Time! #The Bug Stops Here #Type Casting #Fossil Fools #Carrying On #Hassle in the Castle! #Two Hits and a Miss! #A Hot Water Battle! #Hook, Line, and Stinker! #Beauty and the Breeder! #A Better Pill to Swallow! #Power Play! #Mountain Time #Wobbu-Palooza #Imitation Confrontation! #The Trouble With Snubbull! #Ariados Amigos! #Wings 'N' Things! #The Grass Route! #The Apple Corp #Houndoom's Special Delivery! #A Ghost of a Chance! #From Ghost to Ghost #Trouble's Brewing! #All That Glitters #The Light Fantastic! #UnBEARable! #Moving Pictures! #Spring Fever! #Freeze Frame! #The Stolen Stones #The Dunsparce Deception! #The Wayward Wobbuffet! #Sick Daze! #Ring Masters! #The Poké Spokesman! #Control Freak! #The Art Of Pokémon! #The Heartbreak of Brock! #Current Events! #Turning Over A New Bayleef! #Doin' What Comes Natu-rally! #The Big Balloon Blow-Up! #Right On, Rhydon #The Kecleon Caper! #The Joy of Water Pokémon! #Got Miltank?! #Fight for the Light #Machoke, Machoke Man 'Season 5 (Master Quest)' #Around the Whirlpool! #Fly Me to the Moon! #Takin' It On the Chinchou! #A Corsola Caper #Mantine Overboard #Octillery The Outcast! #Dueling Heroes! #The Perfect Match #Plant it Now... Diglett Later! #Hi Ho Silver... Away #The Mystery is History! #A Parent Trapped #A Promise is a Promise! #Throwing in the Noctowl! #Nerves of Steelix #Bulbasaur... the Ambassador #Espeon, Not Included! #For Ho-Oh The Bells Toll #Extreme Pokémon #An EGG-sighting Adventure #Hatching A Plan! #Dues and Don'ts #Just Waiting On a Friend! #A Tyrogue Full of Trouble! #Xatu the Future! #Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution! #Rage of Innocence! #As Cold as Pryce! #Nice Pryce, Baby #Whichever Way the Wind Blows! #Some Like It Hot! #Hocus Pokémon! #As Clear as Crystal! #Same Old Song and Dance! #Enlighten Up #Will The Real Oak Please Stand Up? #Wish Upon a Star Shape! #Outrageous Fortunes! #One Trick Phony #I Politoed Ya So #Beauty is Skin Deep #Fangs For Nothin' #Great Bowls of Fire #Better Eight Than Never! #Why? Wynaut #Just Add Water! #Lapras of Luxury! #Hatch Me If You Can! #Entei at Your Own Risk! #A Crowning Achievement! #Here's Lookin' at You Elekid! #You're a Star, Larvitar #Address Unown #Mother of All Battles! #Pop Goes the Sneasel! #A Claim to Flame #Love, Pokémon Style! #Tie One On #The Ties that Bind! #Can't Beat the Heat #Playing With Fire #Johto Photo Finish #Gotta Catch Ya Later #Hoenn Alone 'Season 6 (Advanced)' #Get the Show on the Road #A Ruin with a View! #There's no Place Like Hoenn! #You Never Can Taillow #In the Knicker of Time #A Poached Ego #Tree's a Crowd! #A Tail with a Twist! #Taming of the Shroomish! #You Said a Mouthful #A Bite to Remember! #The Lotad Lowdown! #All Things Bright and Beautifly #All in a Day's Wurmple! #Gonna Rule The School #The Winner by a Nosepass! #Stairway to Devon! #On a Wingull and a Prayer #Sharpedo Attack #Brave the Wave! #Which Wurmple's Which!? #A Hole Lotta Trouble! #Gone Corphishin' #A Corphish Out of Water! #A Mudkip Mission! #Turning Over a Nuzleaf! #A Three Team Scheme #Seeing is Believing #Ready, Willing, and Sableye! #A Meditite Fight #Just One of the Geysers! #Abandon Ship #Now That's Flower Power #Having a Wailord of a Time! #Win, Lose or Drew #The Spheal of Approval! #Jump for Joy #A Different Kind of Misty #A Poké-BLOCK Party #Watt's With Wattson? 'Season 7 (Advanced Challenge)' #What You Seed is What You Get! #Love at First Flight! #Let Bagons Be Bagons #The Princess and the Togepi #A Togepi Mirage! #Candid Camerupt! #I Feel Skitty! #ZigZag Zangoose! #Maxxed Out! #Pros and Con Artists #Come What May! #Cheer Pressure #Game Winning Assist #Fight for the Meteorite #Poetry Commotion! #Going, Going, Yawn! #Going for a Spinda #All Torkoal, No Play #Manectric Charge #Delcatty Got Your Tongue #Disaster for Disguise #Disguise Da Limit #Take the Lombre Home #True Blue Swablu #Gulpin it Down! #Exploud and Clear #Go Go Lulicolo! #A Double Dilemma #Love,Petalburg Style! #Balance of Power #A Six Pack Attack! #The Bicker the Better #Grass Hysteria! #Hokey Pokeballs #Whiscash and Ash # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Judgment Day 'Season 8 (Advanced Battle)' #Clamperl of Wisdom! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 9 (Battle Frontier)' #Fear Factor Phony! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 10 (Diamond and Pearl)' #Following A Maiden's Voyage # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 11 (Battle Dimension)' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 12 (Galactic Battles)' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 13 (Sinnoh League Victors)' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 14 (Black and White)' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 15 (BW Rival Destinies)' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 16' #Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige! #A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! 'Season 17' #'Kalos,Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!' #'Lumiose City Pursuit!' 'Season 18' 'Season 19 (XYZ)' #From A to Z #Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes #A Giga Battle with Mega Results #A Fiery Rite of Passage #Dream a Little Dream from Me #The Legend of the Ninja Hero #A Festival of Decisions #A Dancing Debut #Meeting at Terminus Cave #A Cellular Connection #A Windswept Encounter #Party Dancecapades #A Meeting of Two Journeys #An Explosive Operation #A Watershed Moment #Master Class Choices #An Electrifying Rage #Unlocking Some Respect #Master Class is in Session #Performing a Pathway to the Future #A Keeper for Keeps?! #Battling at Full Volume #The Synchronicity Test #Making Friends and Influencing Villains #Championing a Research Battle #A Full-Strength Battle Surprise #All Hail the Ice Battlefield #Seeing the Forest for the Trees #A Real Icebreaker #A Diamond in the Rough #A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness #A League of His Own #Valuable Experience for All #Analysis Versus Passion #A Riveting Rivalry #Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare #Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted #Down to the Fiery Finish #A Towering Takeover #Coming Apart at the Dreams #The Right Hero for the Right Job #Rocking Kalos Defenses #Forming a More Perfect Union #Battling with a Clean Slate #The First Day of the Rest of Your Life #Facing the Needs of the Many #Till We Compete Again #The Legend of X, Y, and Z 'Season 20 (Sun and Moon)' #Alola to New Adventure # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 21 (Sun and Moon: Ultra Adventures)' #A Dream Encounter! #Now You See Them, Now You Don't! #Deceiving Appearances! #A Masked Warning! #Night of a Thousand Poses! #Mission: Total Recall! #Faba's Revenge! #Family Determination! #Revealing the Stuff of Legend! #Rescuing the Unwilling! #10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! #The Professors' New Adventure! #Let Sleeping Pokemon Lie! #The Dex Can't Help It! #Fighting Back The Tears! #Tasting the Bitter With The Sweet! #Getting A Jump On The Competition! #A Mission of Ultra Urgency! #Acting True to Form! #Pushing the Fiery Envelope! #Turning Heads and Training Hard! #Smashing with Sketch! #Love at First Twirl! #Real Life...Inquire Within! #Rise and Shine, Starship! #The Young Flame Strikes Back! #Dewpider Ascending! #Sours for the Sweet! #Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometimes? #Tough Guy Trials!!! #Some Kind of Laziness!! #A Battle Hand-Off! #Guiding an Awakening! #Twirling with a Bang! #Showering the World with Love! #Not Caving Under Pressure! #A Young Royal Flame Ignites! #All They Want To Do Is Dance Dance! #Dummy, You Shrunk The Kids! #The Shape of Love To Come! #The Long Vault Home! #I Choose Paradise! #Filling the Light with Darkness! #Full Moon and Many Arms! #The Prism Between Light and Darkness! #Securing the Future! #A Plethora of Pikachu! #Turning the Other Mask! 'Season 22 (Sun and Moon: Ultra Legends)' #The Hero Lillie and the Cane of Alola! #A Ghost Pokemon Outbreak! Everybody's Haunted House! #Wela Volcano, Graveler,Golem, and the Mountaineers! #Team Rocket and Stufful! #Dartrix the #Splitting Up the Combination! Ash and Rotom #Eevee Where Are You Going? To Go Anywhere to Meet Up! #The Lightning Bolt that Severs the Wind! Its Name is Zeraora! #Fire! The Twin Gigavolt Havoc of Friendship! #Alola in Alola! Brock and Misty! #A Rock-Smashing Passionate Heart! Olivia and Brock!! #Research Projects on Poni Island! Find the Island Kahuna! #Decisive Lycanroc Showdown! Ash vs Gladion!! #We Have A Sea and We Have A Valley! Great Intensive Evolution Training! #Run Kiawe! Surpass Yourself!! #Inside Tapu Fini's Mist! Category:Upcoming series Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:Crossover series Category:NegimaLover Category:Crossover TV Series